1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery which includes an cathode, an anode and a non-aqueous electrolyte, and has battery characteristics improved to a considerable degree.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent development activities on secondary batteries are directed to reduce weight and increase energy density for applications such as a power source for electronic appliances, e.g. a notebook-sized personal computer, mobile phone and camera-integrated VTR (video tape recorder). One known secondary battery having a large energy density is lithium secondary battery which typically has an energy density larger than those of lead battery, nickel-cadmium battery or the like, and uses lithium metal as a material for the anode. The lithium secondary battery, however, undesirably tends to deposit lithium on the anode during charging, and thus-deposited inactive lithium in a form of dendrite makes it difficult to achieve excellent charge/discharge cycle characteristics.
Lithium ion secondary battery, which uses carbonaceous material as the anode, is known as one solution for this problem. The lithium ion secondary battery is based on a cell reaction by which lithium ion is intercalated between layers of a carbonaceous material, such as graphite, constituting the anode. Thus the lithium ion secondary battery uses a carbonaceous material, capable of insertion/extraction lithium, for the anode active material thereof. This constitution of the lithium ion secondary battery successfully prevents lithium from depositing on the anode during charging, and provides excellent charge/discharge cycle characteristics. The lithium ion secondary battery is also advantageous in improving yield ratio in the manufacture thereof because the carbonaceous material used for the anode is stable in the air.